The need for small, fast, and sensitive detectors of biological agents which are able to monitor an environment for extended periods of time is underscored by the proliferation of biological and chemical weapons, the poor man's nuclear weapon. Under battlefield conditions, a useful detector would rapidly alert a soldier when a specific biological or chemical agent is detected so that countermeasures can quickly be implemented.
Such detectors would be useful in non-military applications as well. Rapid detection of antibiotic-resistant bacteria in a patient would help clinicians select a more effective therapeutic regimen. Continuous monitoring of a city's drinking water supply would provide early warning of potential pathogens, giving public works officials more time to manage the potential health risks to the public. In addition, the use of these detectors in meat and poultry inspections would be a significant improvement over the current “poke-and-smell” procedure. In general, such detectors are sorely needed analytical and diagnostic applications within the fields of medicine (e.g., veterinary medicine), agriculture, environmental protection (e.g., to diagnose sick building syndrome), and food processing or regulation.
All vertebrates acquire a specific immune response to a foreign agent (antigen) in part by generating an immense diversity of antibody molecules. Antibody molecules bind to antigen with high specificity, e.g., they can differentially bind to two closely related strains of bacteria, viruses, protein, nucleic acid, fungus, protozoa, multicellular parasite, or prion, as well as products produced or induced by those particles.
Antibodies are produced by B cells, a crucial component of the immune system. An antigen can activate a B cell by binding to antibodies on its surface, leading to a cascade of intracellular biochemical reactions which causes a calcium ion influx into the cytosol of the B cell.
For a review of antibody structure and function and B cell activation, see Paul, editor, Fundamental Immunology, 3rd ed., Raven Press, New York (1993).
Devices that exploit antibody diversity for detection of multiple and rare target particles or antigens have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,087,114 and 6,248,542.
These devices generally include a liquid medium containing sensor cells (e.g., a B cell, macrophage or fibroblast), also referred to herein as “CANARY” cells or emittor cells, an optical detector, and the liquid medium receiving target particles to be detected. Each of the cells has receptors (e.g., chimeric or single chain antibodies) which are expressed on its surface and are specific for the antigen to be detected. Binding of the antigen to the receptor results in a signaling pathway involving chemical or biochemical changes (e.g., an increase in calcium concentration). The cells also contain emitter molecules (e.g., aequorin or indo-1) in their cytosol which can emit photons in response to the signaling pathway (e.g., increased calcium concentration in the cytosol). The detector can be separated from the medium containing the cells by a covering (e.g., glass) that is transparent to the photons. Such a covering can serve to support the medium, protect a fragile surface of the detector, or be used as a lens. The optical detector, e.g., a charge-coupled device (CCD) is able to detect the photons emitted from the cells in response to the receptor-mediated signaling pathway and indicate to the user that the antigen to be detected is present. Other optical detectors which can be used in the device include photomultiplier tubes, photodiodes, complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imagers, avalanche photodiodes, and image-intensified charge-coupled devices (ICCD) (see for example, those available from Photek Ltd., East Sussex, UK). In some embodiments, the optical detector is able to distinguish individual cells.